Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a memory module and a method of manufacturing the memory module.
A memory module where a plurality of memory chips is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) is divided into a Single Inline Memory Module (SIMM) and a Double In-line Memory Module (DIMM). The same signals are applied to both surfaces of the PCB of the SIMM, and different signals are applied to both surfaces of the PCB of the DIMM. The DIMM is divided into a registered DIMM and a fully buffered DIMM (FBDIMM). In the registered DIMM, since the modules are connected in parallel to a bus of a memory system, the number of modules that are connectable may be restricted. Thus, the registered DIMM may have a limited capacity. In case of the FBDIMM, since a mother board chipset and an Advanced Memory Buffer (AMB) of the FBDIMM are connected in a point-to-point manner, the number of modules that may be connected to the memory system may increase. Thus, the capacity of the FBDIMM may not be limited due to the number of connectable modules. Also, the FBDIMM operates in high speed using a packet protocol.
In a conventional memory module, passive elements may be disposed between a tap and memory chips. In this case, mechanical defects (e.g., crack, short, etc.) in the passive elements may be generated due to the physical force exerted on the passive elements when the tap of the memory module is inserted in a socket.